The instant invention relates generally to water purifying devices, and more particularly, to a charcoal water filter/strainer.
Numerous strainer devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to purify water. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.